


There's going to be a scandal!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This isn't good at all.
Relationships: Marietta Edgecombe/Quirinus Quirrell
Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	There's going to be a scandal!

Our story starts in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, Professor Quirinus Quirrell is talking to his girlfriend Marietta Edgecombe.

Quirinus muttered, "Th-The students know a-about us, M-M-Mary."

Marietta smirked. "So?"

Quirinus sighed. "Th-That isn't a g-good thing."

Marietta asked, "When did you ever care what anyone else said about you?"

Quirinus exclaimed, "There's g-going to be a s-s-s-s-scandal!"

Marietta reassured him, "Even if there is, I'll be right here by your side the entire time; Quirry."

Quirinus asked, "Y-You will be?"

Marietta smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't just leave you to fend for yourself. Besides, we make a pretty good team even if I do say so myself."


End file.
